Bandana
by the.alaskan.musical.pig
Summary: TomoKai drabbles, because there needs to be more of this paring!
1. Bandana

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I would steal from Mr. Takeshi? Only the plot below is mine, the rest belongs to him.**

**Bandana**

"_Ryoma's mach is on the other court."_

"_I know."_

"_fusssh"_

KKK

My mach, not Ryoma's mine. She's watching me play, not him. She usually watches him, so why is she over here? For some reason her presence makes me feel all funny inside, It makes me want to look good and play well. I feel as if I can win anything as long as she is here, when her beautiful green eyes are focused on me I can't do a wrong. I am invincible.

KKK

I'm not watching Ryoma today. I'm watching Kaidoh. I have no idea why… or maybe I do, it's the way he moves, he's more graceful than a man ought to be and he's so skilled, It's like he was born with a racquet in his hand.

I have know idea when it started, but suddenly all I could think of was Kaidoh. He consumes my thoughts, he doesn't know it, but I like him better than Ryoma. I have pictures of Kaidoh in my room, not all of them have him playing tennis either. I've taken a couple of him at Taka's sushi place and I have one of him eating lunch, with out his bandana!

I often wonder how his hair feels; it looks so silky I just want to run my fingers through it. I can see Kaidoh from here, he's wearing that stupid green bandana, I wish he would take it off.

KKK

_Kaidoh walked over to the benches, stupid Hyotei boy thought he was winning. He smiled in satisfaction; he would show that boy just how good he really was_.

"_Kaidoh."_

"_Yes, Tomoka-san?"_

"_Take off your bandana."_

"_Why?"_

_Tomoka started to frown._

"_Alright," Kaidoh smirked "but you have to keep it safe for me."_

_She smiled as he took of his bandana and handed it to her._

"_Don't worry."_

"_fusssh"_

KKK

Why on earth did she want my bandana? Is she purposely trying to fluster me? I can see her from the corner of my eye; she's wearing my bandana, and she looks good in it, I should make her wear it more often. It brings out the red in her hair and the green in her eyes. She seems to be on the receiving end of glares from my stupid fan girls, though it doesn't seem to bother her. She has started to yell my name; I better give her something to yell for.

KKK

When ever he moves, his hair catches the sunlight; I'm glad I'm wearing his bandana instead of him. He's so beautiful; I can see his muscles rippling beneath the fabric of his shirt as he strains to hit the ball with his racquet.

I could tell he was holding back earlier, but I didn't know how much; Kaidoh has improved amazingly. I look on in awe as he scores another point with his boomerang snake. I can't help but cheer, so I start calling out his name. He notices and smiles, Kaidoh's not going to loose another point, I can feel it.

KKK

"_**Seishun's Kaidoh wins, 6 games to 4"**__ The announcer's voice boomed. Seeing as how the Hyotei boy was on the ground panting, Kaidoh decided that shaking his hand was out of the question so he simply bowed to his opponent and moved off the court._

"_Tomoka-san"_

"_Tomo-chan" she corrected him with a slightly pouty face._

"_Tomo-chan" he repeated dutifully._

_She reached up on her tippy toes and tousled his hair._

"_I'm not giving this back yet you know." She stated, eyes twinkling._

"_fusssh It looks better on you anyways."_

"_I know!"_

"_fusssh"_

KKK

**Well… its not my best work, but it will have to do for now, sorry if there not in character. It's ok sized for a drabble but there needs to be more of this couple so I might take this idea and expand on it.**

**The purple/blue button loves you, return the favor! Please?**


	2. umbrella

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

**Umbrella**

Tomoka was miserable, she was wet, tired, hungry, and she had just caught her boy friend cheating on her. Things were going just great.

She had woken up _happy _this morning, ate a marvelous breakfast, got to school early (because it was raining) and walked in on her boy friend and some peppy cheerleader steaming it up in her home room. Well, understandably she was pissed, so she took her right as a female-who-has-been-cheated-on, and punched him in the face. Then that stupid-little-blond-ball of a cheerleader denied ever knowing that _Tomo- chan _was going out with him. Ha.

Yes, how lovely can a girl's day get, eh?

Now, she was walking home in the rain, and thanking god every step of the way because she remembered to bring an umbrella.

KKK

'_splishsplash splishsplash'_

What was that?

'_splishsplash splishsplash'_

Was it getting closer?

'_splishsplash splishsplash'_

Tomoka turned around to see Kaidoh running through the rain, trying to keep up with his training schedule.

Her mouth dropped open; he was wearing a _tank top_, in this weather? Was he crazy!??!

'_splishsplash splishsplash'_

"Kaidoh Kaoru! What do you think you're doing? If you haven't noticed, it's raining! And you _don't_ have an umbrella and you're wearing a _tank top_!"

Kaidoh stopped, and stared at her blankly. "So?"

"So! Kaidoh, its freezing out, and you are going to catch your-self a cold. Now, get your self under this umbrella or there will be serious consequences mister."

"fusssh"

Kaidoh complied, albeit grudgingly and got under the protection of the rather small umbrella.

KKK

Kaidoh was having a bittersweet day. A good thing was that the girl he liked broke up with her cheater of a boy friend. (Although it made him rather angry that any one would dare cheat on _her_.) An absolutely awful thing was that the rain had to disrupt his training, but as they say, every ill wind blows some good.

He was now scrunched up next to Tomoka, both of them sopping wet, under her umbrella that was probably meant for one person. It was amazing, his heart was beating loud as the bellows, and she was completely oblivious.

Actually she looked kind of miserable, her clothes were sticking to her skin and were probably itchy, and her hair was dripping icy water down her front. He thought she looked kind of like a puppy whose owners had forgotten to bring her in when it started raining.

Well, he might not be able to do anything about her being wet, but he could _defiantly_ do something about her shivers.

KKK

Suddenly, something warm snaked around Tomoka's shoulder, she almost leaned into it… before realizing that the warm thing was Kaidoh's arm!

"Kaidoh." She stopped, "what are you doing?"

"fusssh" he hissed, "keeping you warm of course."

Now it was _her _turn to stare at him blankly. "Why?"

"Because your cold." He sighed and resumed walking, arm still slung around her shoulder "silly girl."

"I'm not silly."

"are so"

"not"

"so"

"How so?"

"Well Tomoka-san, if you're cold and you refuse heat… that makes you silly." Kaidoh said with a slight grin on his face.

Tomoka pouted, "I wasn't refusing it, _If_ I refused it then your arm wouldn't be around me now. I was merely asking you _why_ you would put your arm around me." She gave it a few seconds, then continued "You didn't have to call me silly. I think you should apologize."

"…"

She frowned.

"…"

She pouted.

"…"

She gave him the puppy-dog-eyes.

"fusssh"

He crumbled.

"Sorry, Tomoka-san"

"Good boy"

Tomoka beamed, if she had a say in it, she wouldn't be boyfriend-less for long!

KKK

**We females always get our way… especially when we're holding the umbrellas!**

**Statz: 51 hits 1 marvelous review 1 wonderful fav.**

**Thanks to you all! And remember, the purple/blue button loves you, return the favor. Please?**


	3. Gay

**Disclaimer: check chapter 1.**

**Gay**

"Kaidoh!" Tomoka shrieked whilst running down the hall and waving a newspaper around hysterically, "What is the meaning of _this!_"

KKK

_Tomoka looked down at the school news-paper lying on her desk. It didn't take more than 5 seconds for her eyes to widen and her mouth to drop, because there on the front page was an article concerning Kaidoh's sexual preference._

**Kaidoh: Is He As Strait As We Thought?**

**Breaking news for Kaidoh's fangirls, there **

**might be a reason why he doesn't like you. **

**This morning, right after tennis practice, **

**our photographer, got a picture of this**

**astounding teen KISSING Momoshiro a**

**fellow Regular. A male regular. **

_**For the full of this story turn to page 6.**_

_Kaidoh was kissing MOMO? What turned the world upside down? Since when did her crush start kissing his rival? Was she missing something here? Was Kaidoh hiding a secret passion for Momo?_

_Kaidoh better be ready to answer some major questions, because _gosh darn it_ Kaidoh _better_ be strait._

KKK

A boy, that looked rather snake-like, was standing around, innocently opening his locker… when the terror to end all terrors (fangirls) **started to mob him**!

"Kaidoh-sempai, Kaidoh-sempai!"

"Are the roomers true?"

"Are you really engaged in a steamy forbidden romance with Momo-kun?"

"Waaaa, Kaidoh I can love you much more than Momo-san ever could"

"I love you!"

Just as that very same boy was about to be crushed by his ravenous fans… Tomoka arrived.

"Oi, hands off him dimwits! He can't breathe if your hands are around his neck like that. _And_, if you think he's having a romance with Momo-kun then go ask Momo-kun about it, he's more likely to answer!"

Kaidoh's fangirls, being rather dimwitted, blinked at her with there long artificial eyelashes. Then, all of a sudden they let go of a choking Kaidoh and stampeded down the hall.

"Where did they get the idea that I was having an affair with Momo?" rasped Kaidoh.

"Fuji got a picture of you and Momo-kun "kissing", and put it in the paper."

"WHAT?!!?"

"That's what I thought… until I asked Momo-kun about it… but even if you don't like Momo-kun I'm still convinced you're gay."

_Lets see how he responds to that._

"fshuu"

Suddenly Tomoka found herself pressed against the lockers as Kaidoh proved to her beyond all doubt that he most certainly was _not_ gay.

KKK

**Well… I tried to write in a different style than I usually do… it didn't really work but I decided to post it anyway.**

**The purple/blue button loves you, return the favor!**


	4. Fuzzy

**Disclaimer: see first chapter!**

**Oh! Just so you know, this is all in Kaidohz P.O.V**

**Fuzzy**

Kaidoh always had a soft spot for animals. Animals are beautiful, especially cats, with their silky fur and their amazing differences in coloring. He loved how they had personalities, usually mischievous or regal, and when they deigned to grant their affection… it wasn't because you were pretty or handsome. Cats didn't care if you were ugly, or scary, like people.

Yesterday, he was feeding a _beautiful_ tom cat a piece of sushi… when an old lady hit him over the head screaming "**don't you harm that poor animal!**"

That wasn't the first time something like that had happened; people always seemed to assume that he was going to hurt something. It was rather annoying especially when ladies have bricks in their purses, actually it kinda hurt.

But this time it was especially humiliating, because Tomoka was watching.

KKK

_As Tomoka's senpai he thought it was his duty to walk her home after tennis practice, and along the way they decided to get sushi._

"_I'm paying!"_

"_Fshuu, no, I've got it."_

"_Nooo… I'm paying!"_

_Well you can imagine how that went; eventually they decided to split the cost… seeing as how neither of them was giving an inch._

_Continuing on their way, and eating their sushi as they walked, they came by a marvelous tom cat. Unable to resist Kaidoh bent down and started feeding the cat a piece of sushi._

"_Aah, its so kawaii!"_

_That was when the old lady butted in._

"_WAhahahahahahaha"_

_And Tomoka burst out laughing._

_Maybe it was what the lady had said, or the irony of the situation, but I can't help but think it was the stunned, hurt and incredulous look that must have been on my face._

"_WAhahahahahah"_

_Actually, it's probably _good _that she started laughing: it stopped that pesky old lady from hitting me. But damn that was embarrassing. _

KKK

Kaidoh always had a soft spot for animals… and Tomoka. He really couldn't tell if she reminded him of a cat, or a dog. She was naturally curious and demanding, but she was also energetic, loyal and lovable. Her eyes reminded him of a cat, right before it jumps on its prey; and then her puppy-dog pout was so good it could get him to do any thing. And when she decided to grant her affection… it wasn't because you were pretty or handsome, it was because she thought you were awesome, inside and out.

KKK

**Yea!! I actually kinda like this one!**

**Statz: 323 hits, 5 reviews, 1 alert, 1 fav. Thankz all who read… especially to those who review!**

**The purple/blue button loves you, return the favor. **


	5. Flusterable

**Disclaimer: see first chapter.**

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this, but I haven't been home a lot, and I'm running out of ideas! **

**Flusterable**

Kaidoh Kouru wasn't easily flusterable. That is, if flusterable is even a word. Kaidoh was rock solid, in mind and body, almost nothing shook him up.

So, why couldn't he look her in the eye?

Why does he always blush when she's around?

"_Fusssh_" Kaidoh pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, they were throwing off his game. So what if it was only a practice game with Momo, there was no way he was losing to his rival.

The yellow ball whizzed towards him, almost blowing his racquet out of his hands. If Momo was playing seriously then he could play seriously to. He returned the ball with a boomerang snake, Momo could and would catch it, but he would have to lob.

This was his chance!

Kaidoh go into his stance ready to perform his new move, the spinning snake…

"Kaidoh-kun! Kaidoh-kun! Waaaa! It's horrible! Horio-kun asked Sakuno out and she accepted!"

"Ah, T-tomo-chan… Ah"

_Bump bumpity bump bump_

"Thirty-fifteen"

Ok, Kaidoh was way beyond flustered now. He had just lost a point, Momo was laughing at him… And to top it all off Tomoka was crying her eyes out on his shoulder.

"… not only is Horio my ex, but Sakuno is destined for Ryoma-kun… _sobb_…"

"Perhaps we could discuss this after the game?"

"No! Vice-Captain or not, you _are _coming with me to tell Sakuno-chan just how stupid she is being."

**KKKKKKKKKKKK**

Now, Kaidoh liked Tomoka, and he was willing to do many things for her. Abandoning a match with his rival was _not_ one of them.

So he foolishly tried to protest. FOOLISHLY

Now, Tomoka liked Kaidoh, but so help her god, if he _dared_ to disagree with her when she was hysterical… there were going to be consequences.

So she shut him up.

How?

She flustered him.

And how did she fluster him?

She kissed him.

(Needless to say, they never got around to talking to Sakuno.)

**KKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Yea… not my best work, but I haven't updated for like, THREE WHOLE MONTHS or more. I also ran out of steam within the first 10 sentences.**

**I'M IN NEED OF IDEAS: I HAVE HIT A WRITERS BLOCK FOR TOMOKAI DRABBLES!!**

**Please review and give me situations that you would like to see!**


End file.
